Prokurator Alicja Horn/14
Rozdział 14 Alicja, już ubrana do wyjścia, wydawała Józefowej dyspozycje, gdy do kuchni zajrzała również gotowa Julka: - Idziemy, Alu?... - Zaraz - kiwnęła jej głową Alicja i prędko skończyła instrukcje. - Cóż to dziś taki wspaniały obiad? - zapytała Julka, gdy były już na schodach. - Mamy dziś gościa. - Doktorek - krzyknęła Julka. Alicja zaśmiała się: - NIe, nie pan Czuchnowski. Stary mój znajomy, pan Winkler. - Stary! - z nutką zawodu skrzywiła się Julka. - Czy bardzo stary? - Nie bardzo. - Ale pewno bardzo poważny i nudny, jak flaki z olejem. - O, nie. Zobaczysz. Powiedziała to bez namysłu i dopiero teraz spostrzegła się, że w jej powiedzeniu brzmiała jakby duma. Dodała zatem: - Bardzo miły jegomość. Odprowadziła Julkę do szkoły i pojechała na Miodową. W bramie spotkała aplikanta Modronia, który niezręcznie się jej ukłonił i obrzuciwszy jej postać zachwyconym wzrokiem, westchnął. Nagle poczuła chęć kokieterii, nieprzepartą chęć oddziaływania na zmysły Modronia. Modronia, Martynowicza, Peszkowskiego, każdego mężczyzny, każdego bez wyjątku. Chciała teraz czuć się pożądaną, podziwianą, otoczoną spragnionymi spojrzeniami. Potrzebowała tego, jakby sprawdzianu uczuć Druckiego, a może - myślała - dlatego, by dla niego właśnie uczynić się cenniejszą. - Jaka pani dziś cudna - dreptał przy niej Modroń, potykając się o okrągłe kamienie podwórza. - Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem panią tak... - Piękną? - zapytała, rozchylając usta. - O nie! - zadygotał. - Tego nie wolno nazywać tak banalnie! Cóż znaczy piękność wobec pani! - Gdybym umiał znaleźć słowa - wybuchnął - jakimi można panią opisać, stałbym się autorem najwspanialszych... erotyków, jakie zna poezja świata! Przechodzili przez ciemnawą sień i Alicja zatrzymała się przed schodami: - To znaczy - pochyliła się ku niemu - że działam panu na zmysły?... Spod długich rzęs opłynęło go gorące, jak lawa, spojrzenie, rozchylone wargi zdawały się oddawać pocałunkom. Młody człowiek zachwiał się, zbladł i chwycił się poręczy. Niezdolny był wydobyć z siebie ani słowa i rozszerzonymi źrenicami patrzył na nią, gdy lekko wchodziła na schody. Idąc długim korytarzem nie ominęła żadnego mężczyzny, by nie wypróbować na nim swej siły. Chciwie łowiła ich spojrzenia i rozdzielała swoje hojnie, rozrzutnie. Wprost czuła fale swoich bioder, drganie swoich piersi pod dotykiem tych oczu, wprost odczuwała sprężystość swego ciała, ogarnianego pożądliwym wzrokiem mężczyzn. Przez pootwierane okna płynęło powietrze wiosny, wiosny, którą miała w sobie. - Ach - pomyślała - można tak różnie interpretować wszystko: czy jestem samicą podczas rui, czy Fryne, z woli bogów składającą dar swej piękności oczom śmiertelnych, by wzbudzić w nich podświadome pragnienie nadbudowania swego życia życiem nowym?... Czy to zresztą nie jest to samo?... To zestawienie nasunęło jej inną myśl: - Zabawne: ilekroć chcemy wyrazić coś, co nam, ludziom dwudziestego wieku, wydaje się brzydotą i brudem, zapożyczamy porównań ze świata antycznego, gdzie to samo było pięknem, lecz za żadne skarby nie odważymy się powiedzieć publicznie, że w gruncie rzeczy jesteśmy mali, zakłamani i śmieszni z tym bagażem moralności, zmajstrowanej nie z nakazów, lecz z zakazów, zakazów skierowanych przeciw temu, co jest naszą naturą... - Dzień dobry pani - zatrzymał ją prezes Turczyński - czy można wiedzieć, jakie myśli, jak te orły, ważą się pod sklepieniem pani czoła? - Nie orły, panie prezesie - zaśmiała się - zwykłe wróble. - Ooo! - Zwykłe wiosenne, rozświergotane wróble. - Nie wierzę - powiedział z tą żartobliwą powagą, a raczej z poważną żartobliwością, jaka zawsze dźwięczała w ich rozmowach. - Czyż nie wyglądam wiosennie? - przechyliła zalotnie głowę. - Niech pani raczej spyta, czy wiosna wygląda tak, jak pani. Wówczas powiem: prawie! I będzie to komplementem. - Dla mnie? - Dla wiosny. Zaśmiała się, i zamieniwszy jeszcze kilka zdań z Turczyńskim, poszła do swego gabinetu. Do pracy zabrała się z zapałem. Umysł jej pracował ze zdwojoną sprawnością, co dziwiło ją samą. Przecież w ostatnich czasach czuła się tak zmęczona, tak roztrzęsiona nerwowo, tak wyczerpana. Zamierzała nawet prosić o urlop zdrowotny... O, wiedziała, że potrafi wydobyć z siebie największy wysiłek. Nie wiedziała tylko, że tyle będzie kosztował, bo czyż mogła przypuszczać, że bliska będzie omdlenia w chwili, gdy jej plan, obmyślany z żelazną logiką, zawiśnie na pajęczynie problematycznej inteligencji adwokata. A jeżeli ten nie połapie się w sytuacji, jeżeli nie chwyci się podsuniętego mu środka ratunku, jeżeli nie zażąda oddania do analizy rzekomej morfiny?... Przeżyła wówczas straszny moment wyczekiwania. Widziała każde drgnienie mięśni na twarzy obrońcy, widziała nagły błysk w jego oczach i wreszcie rozmowę z oskarżonym, a później... już wszystko dobrze. Gdyby nie to, pozostałaby bezsilna. Nie mogła przecież sama postawić wniosku o ekspertyzę. Równałoby się to skierowaniu podejrzeń na siebie, równałoby się zakwestionowaniu uczciwego przechowania depozytu i podwójnej klęsce. Ach, jakże chętnie uściskałaby tego naiwnego adwokata za jego minę zwycięzcy! I ten wyrok: oskarżony Jan Winkler jest wolny od winy i kary... Jan Winkler... Odłożyła teraz pióro i przymknęła powieki. A gdyby wiedziała, kim jest oskarżony Jan Winkler?! Gdyby wiedziała, że człowiek ten, którego ma w swej mocy, jest winowajcą jej hańby, jest sprawcą krzywdy, którą życie zamieniło w jej piersi w gorzką truciznę nienawiści?... Gdyby z liter, składających się na nazwisko i imię oskarżonego Jana Winklera umiała odczytać słowo "zemsta", gdyby olśnienie odkryło jej, że stoi przed nią Bohdan Drucki, który dał jej poznać pierwszą rozkosz ciała i długie piekło zdeptanego życia, że ma przed sobą tego, za którego inni jej płacą długimi latami cierpień w ciemnych, więziennych celach... Gdyby?!... Nie, wolała o tym nie myśleć. Popełniłaby rzecz straszną, bezpowrotną... Nie... nie... Przecież wiedziała, że był niewinny!... O... czyż to mogłoby powstrzymać cios, którym i siebie ponownie by zabiła?... - Nie! Nie chcę w sobie szukać odpowiedzi na to pytanie! Przetarła końcami palców skronie i pochyliła się nad aktami... "Aniela Kurkowska widziała swą macochę, wychodzącą z piwnicy około godziny jedenastej..." Tak, to jasne, musiała tam ukryć tymczasowo owe srebra... A gdyby nie przyszedł?... Widocznie nie mogło być inaczej, widocznie jest jednak jakieś przeznaczenie, które gra nami w szachy... Dlaczego nie mogła go wymazać z pamięci?... Przecież nie dlatego, że wyciągają się doń ręce wszystkich innych samic, przeciwnie, właśnie to ją odpychało od niego... A z morfiną... nie miała żadnej wątpliwości, że wchodzi tu w grę kobieta! A jednak... jednak żyć by bez niego już nie umiała... Gdy w zmroku wówczas otwarły się jej oczy, gdy ujrzała nad sobą te same złocące się źrenice... I za cóż miała go nienawidzić? Przecież to nie on, tylko zbrodnicze, przerażające bezmiarem obłudnej głupoty kanony moralności społecznej zdruzgotały jej życie... Nie, część jej życia, przeszłość... Gdyby nie te kanony, gdyby nie te haki paragrafów, którymi ludzkość szarpie swe żywe ciało, cóż stałoby na przeszkodzie, by już wówczas zostali ze sobą? Och, jakże nienawidziła społeczeństwa! Jakże pogardzała tym bożkiem, któremu służyła z więziennymi kluczami w ręku, tym bałwanem ulepionym z ekskrementów pokoleń i ze śliny, wyplutej przez nieśmiertelną obłudę tradycji! Stała w pierwszym szeregu kapłanów, bijących czołem przed tym bożyszczem i pierwsza rzuciłaby weń kamieniem, gdyby nie wiedziała, że szczerba natychmiast zostanie naprawiona skwapliwymi rękoma wiernych, a świętokradczyni zginie ukamienowana. Alicja Horn, doktor prawny, podprokurator Sądu Okręgowego wiedziała, że walka z bałwanem prawa, porządku społecznego i moralności publicznej, że walka z tym kolosem jest beznadziejna. Nawet wówczas, gdy potwór zostanie rozbity, niczym garnek gliniany, na drobne czerepy przez zbuntowanych wyznawców, ci natychmiast rzucą się do lepienia drugiego, równie pustego i równie napełnionego jedynie ich jękliwym niewolniczym skowytem. W tysiącach rewolucji od początku świata zdruzgotano tysiące bałwanów, by lepić nowe, coraz groźniejsze, coraz bardziej zawzięte, coraz mściwsze, coraz mocniej przygniatające swymi potwornymi cielskami życie człowieka, coraz więcej zasłaniające mu słońce i gwiazdy... W jakimś potępieńczym obłędzie ludzkość wciąż ciaśniej zaciska pętlę zakazów na swej szyi, coraz niżej bije łbem Molochowi, wymyślonemu przez siebie na własną udrękę... Tak myślała Alicja Horn, pilny stróż kultu, nieubłagany inkwizytor, składający codziennie całopalne ofiary wszechpotężnej Fikcji, na której mściła się w sobie, jak nad pamięcią męża, obłąkanego fanatyka, który sam skoczył w paszczę Molocha... Jakże wielkim zadośćuczynieniem było teraz dla niej odzyskanie Bohdana, jakimż triumfem nad znienawidzoną bestią! Rozżarzy go w wielkie ognisko, we wspaniały stos, na którym przetapiać będzie łańcuch swoich kajdan w złote krople niezliczonych dni miłości... Złotych jak jego źrenice... Zdobyła go sobie i teraz nie mieściło się jej w wyobraźni, by mogła istnieć tak wielka potęga, która by zdołała wyrwać go z jej ramion. Och, wiedziała, że i on w nich znajdzie szczęście stokroć większe, niż dać mu mogą jakiekolwiek ramiona na ziemi. Nie zastanawiała się nad tym, jak ułoży się ich życie. Znała jego treść, nie obchodziła jej forma. Nie wątpiła, że i w tej chwili, kiedy ona siedzi tu nad aktami, Bohdan myśli o niej. Boh... Złożyła papiery, wzięła dwie teczki i poszła do Martynowicza. Stary prokurator, przejrzawszy akta, zapytał: - Cóż to pani dziś taka wesoła? - Z czego pan wnioskuje, że jestem wesoła? - zaśmiała się Alicja. - No tak... hm, może źle się wyraziłem, nie wesoła, tylko hm... język ludzki jest częstokroć bezsilny, brak w nim wielu określeń. Prawda? - Zgadzam się z panem w zupełności. - A widzi pani. Jestem bystrym diagnostykiem, ale kiepskim majstrem w definiowaniu tych różnych faramuszek... W każdym razie, przyznaje pani, że jest pani dziś w jakimś szczególnym nastroju? - Jest pan dobrym psychologiem - przyznała z uśmiechem. Martynowicz zdjął szkła i zatarł ręce: - Che... che... che... Jakby tu powiedzieć. A pani nie pogniewa się? - Za co? - Ot, za żart. - Nigdy w świecie. - Widzi pani, ja jestem z Wileńszczyzny, a u nas tam to taki nastrój określają, hm... tylko, jak pani pogniewa się... - Śmiało, panie prokuratorze! - Sama pani chciała. Więc mówią tak: wiosna idzi, kochać chce si, a kochadło tak daleko! Alicja wybuchnęła śmiechem, a Martynowicz, kontent z dowcipu, klepnął się po kolanach. - Jednego nie rozumiem - powiedziała Alicja - dlaczego "kochadło" ma być daleko? Może jest właśnie bliżej, znacznie bliżej, niż pan przypuszcza... Rzuciła mu przy tym powłóczyste spojrzenie i z trudem hamowała się, by nie parsknąć śmiechem na widok nagłego zażenowania tego starszego pana, pośpiesznie nakładającego okulary i bez potrzeby przekładającego papiery. Na pożegnanie pocałował ją w rękę, czego nigdy nie robił. Było jeszcze wcześnie, lecz Alicja chciała załatwić kilka sprawunków i dlatego wyszła z biura. O trzeciej była już w domu. Spotkała ją rozszczebiotana i roześmiana Julka. - Co za uczta Sardanapala! - wołała radośnie, rozpakowując paczki. - Czy ten pan Winkler jest takim smakoszem? - Przypuszczam, że takim właśnie, jak twój Sardanapal - odpowiedziała Alicja wesoło. - No, cóż tam w szkole? Nastąpiła cała seria relacji, jak zawsze szczegółowych, o lekcjach, o nauczycielkach, o koleżankach. Nakrywały przy tym do stołu. - Tak dawno nie miałyśmy nikogo na obiedzie. Bardzo się cieszę - mówiła Julka - a ty, Alu, dziś cudownie wyglądasz! Cudownie! Czy przebierzesz się? - Naturalnie. Nałóż i ty swoją kremową sukienkę. Julce udzielił się nastrój Alicji. Czuła, że ten gość to jest więcej, niż zwykły znajomy i była niezmiernie ciekawa, aż z tego powodu dostała wypieków. Były zupełnie gotowe na dziesięć minut przed czwartą i Julka ciągle wyglądała oknem. Alicja miała wielką ochotę zrobić to samo, lecz powstrzymywała się. Z wybiciem zegara zadźwięczał krótki dzwonek w przedpokoju. - Punktualność jest zaletą ministrów - z aprobatą powiedziała Julka. Alicja wyszła do przedpokoju i ze względu na obecność Józefowej tylko podała mu rękę. Ucałował jej dłoń w milczeniu, lecz spojrzenie, którym ją obrzucił, miało w sobie tyle zachwytu, że oblało ją gorącą falą. Prędko cofnęła się do jadalni: - Pan będzie łaskaw... Pan pozwoli - moja kuzynka, Julka, pan Winkler. - Nie wiedziałam, że pan jest monarchą - wypaliła Julka, a widząc, że gość nie orientuje się w intencji jej pretensji do Alicji, dodała: - no, bo zostałam przedstawiona panu, a tylko monarchom przedstawia się kobiety. Spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. - Czy to ładnie tak z miejsca stawiać Bogu ducha winnego człowieka w kłopotliwej sytuacji? - Nie doceniasz, kochanie, przewagi swej młodości - zaśmiała się Alicja, ubawiona czupurnością Julki. - Ani siwizny moich włosów - zrobił dostojną minę Drucki. Julka rzuciła wzrokiem na jego siwiejące skronie, spotkała uśmiechnięte spojrzenie i nieco się zdetonowała: - No, na patriarchę pan nie wygląda. - Siadajmy do stołu - przerwała Alicja. - Zadzwoń, Julko. - To wybornie, bo jestem piekielnie głodny. - I ja też - dorzuciła Alicja, siadając. - Niechże pan siada - powiedziała Julka. - Nie mogę, proszę pani. Tylko monarchowie pozwalają sobie na zajęcie miejsca przed damami. Julka zaśmiała się i usiadła. Drucki zaczął mówić o etykiecie i w ogóle o formach towarzyskich, przyjętych w różnych egzotycznych krajach. Z humorem opowiadał o sensacji, jaką wywołał kiedyś w Nikaragui, całując damy w rękę. Moda ta przyjęła się tam natychmiast i zyskała ogólne uznanie. Mówił swobodnie i wesoło, odpowiadając dowcipnie na rzucane z rzadka pytania Alicji. Julka przyglądała mu się z rosnącym zainteresowaniem. Nie był piękny, nie był nawet ładny, ale miał w sobie coś dziwnie imponującego. Julka nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale tak właśnie wyobrażała sobie Allain Gerbaulta. Jego niski, głęboki głos miał w sobie coś fascynującego. Spojrzała na Alicję - o! jej na pewno się ten pan Winkler podoba również. Musiał wiele podróżować... Widocznie myśli ich szły jednym torem, gdyż Alicja powiedziała: - Ależ pan zna cały świat! - No, nie cały - zaśmiał się - na przykład nigdy nie byłem w Turcji, nigdy na Syberii, a Szwecję i Norwegię znam tylko z portów. - Ach, więc jest pan marynarzem! - zawołała Julka. - Owszem, przeważnie marynarzem. - Ach - westchnęła Julka - gdybym była mężczyzną, na pewno zostałabym marynarzem. Ja wprost kocham morze. - Jest to - zażartowała Alicja - najidealniejsza miłość. - Dlaczego? - zapytał Drucki. - No, bo nigdy morza nie widziałam. Ale w tym roku pojedziemy z Alą na Hel i będziemy robiły dalekie wycieczki na pełne morze. Szkoda, że pana z nami nie będzie. - O, to jeszcze nie jest powiedziane - zastrzegł się Drucki - możliwe, że i ja wybiorę się na Hel. Po obiedzie Julka oświadczyła, że idzie do koleżanki odrabiać lekcje. - Przejdźmy do mego pokoju - zaproponowała Alicja. Józefowa przyniosła kawę i brzęcząc nakryciem zaczęła sprzątać ze stołu. Gdy zostali sami, Drucki objął Alicję i przyciągnął do siebie. - Nie, nie - powstrzymywała go - Julka przyjdzie pożegnać się... Musnęła ustami jego wargi i dodała: - Proszę mi teraz powiedzieć, co Boh robił dziś rano? - Plany. - Jakie? - Mieszkałem dotychczas w hotelu. Teraz znalazłem ładne i zaciszne mieszkanie przy Alei Szucha. Jutro rano przeprowadzam się. Zobaczy moja Al, że nie przesadziłem w przechwałkach. - O, ja zobaczę? - udała zdziwienie. Stropił się: - Przecież... przecież jedynie po to je wynająłem. Alicja zaśmiała się i chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz właśnie weszła Julka. - Do widzenia państwu - dygnęła kokieteryjnie. - Alu, bądź tak dobra, jeżeli zadzwoni Janka, powiedz jej, że jestem u Zośki. Dobrze? - Dobrze, kochanie, tylko wróć przed dziewiątą. - Wrócę. Do widzenia! Po kilku minutach wyszła i Józefowa. Zostali sami. W ciszy popołudnia i nadchodzącego zmierzchu, gdy dwoje ust znajdzie się tak blisko, umieją one zapomnieć o istnieniu słów i odnaleźć znacznie pełniejsze, dużo wymowniejsze wyrazy. Biła ósma na zegarze w jadalni, gdy się rozstali. Alicja zaczęła naprawdę swoje życie od nowa. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn